


Fade Into You

by flickawhip



Series: GhostlyLove - Vivien/Felicity [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ally needs comfort, her new wives give her everything.





	Fade Into You

“Ally... Ally, sweetheart...”

Felicity moves swiftly to pull Ally into her arms when the woman wakes screaming, stroking her hair until she’s calm, her eyes meeting Vivien’s over her head, her lips pressed gently to the woman’s hairline. 

“It’s okay, shhh... I’m here...”

She can feel the woman shaking, clinging desperately to her. Anger wells up in her even now. She’d never liked Ivy, now as she cradles Ally, still crying, against her, she swears she will protect the woman. Forever. 

Ally calms slowly, her voice weak even as she sighs into Felicity’s neck.

“You sure it’s okay...”

“Honey...”

Vivien, for the first time, speaks, moving closer, settling onto the bed with her wife, her beautiful, stubborn, wife, moving to stroke Ally’s hair softly, smiling at the woman even if she’s still not sure when or how she began to love her. She doesn’t need to know, she’s just happy that Felicity isn’t leaving... Truth be told, she’s glad to have Ally here, it’s an extra person to love, and share a house with. 

“You found Felicity because you needed her, you needed us...”

Her voice softens.

“It’s more than okay that you came here... came home.”

For whatever reason, Ally joining them, on Halloween, felt like destiny. Now she knew she would always be happy the woman came home.


End file.
